Hector Doyle
Hector Doyle (ヘクター・ドイル, Hekutā Doiru) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki. He is a death row inmate who escaped a prison to find a suitable opponent to face him. Personality He is a calm person who usually doesn't show too much emotion, except for small and confident smiles. He has his own approach to the combat. Doyle says it's fine for any to fight dirty which including when someone brings a gun to a fight. For example, Gerry Strydum is disgusted by Doyle resorting to explosives in a fight with Kosho Shinogi, Doyle doesn't see why he shouldn't use his best weapons in a fight. Despite being an assassin, he shows also his much more kind and normal side. Kaioh Retsu was his opponent, but at some point Doyle started to protect him when he was unconscious. And he did this until the morning. After being beaten down multiple times by Katsumi Orochi, Doyle amicably admitted defeat to him and decided to take off his shirt as an act of respect. He ends up being a much more humble person after all of this. Also, he asked Katsumi to teach him karate, and finally they even became friends. It seemed like he was about to turn a new leaf after finally getting over himself and admitting defeat, but he get attacked by Ryuukou Yanagi, blinded, and barely escapes alive into the sea. Shortly after that, he's found by Biscuit Oliva, who breaks his back and apprehends him. It is often said that he is the most decent of all five convicts. Out of all of them Doyle killed the guards in the least brutal way, and he let the technician live, while all the others killed everyone at the scene of the prison breakout. It should be added that his job was an assassin after all. Basically, he probably just killed for a living. It is unknown why he was sentenced to the electric chair, but he might have landed on death row after a failed assassination. Of course this does not making his killing not horrifying, but at least it sets him out from the others. Appearance Hector Doyle is very muscular, and he stands at around 6ft, or 6ft 1in. Both his long sleeve shirt and pants are black, and his hair is a red color. His eyes are also red like his hair. Has a fairly feminine face (enough to let him pass as a policewoman to perform a surprise attack on Biscuit Oliva). Later, he wears a simple eye patch; after he lost his left eye in his fight against Kaioh Retsu. History 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga Not much is known about Doyle's background. All we know for sure is that he is an assassin. In the manga, he is first seen in what appears to be an electric chair. During that moment, his final words are "I want to know defeat", before swiftly breaking free and killing the prison guards. Some time later, he arrives in Japan along with fellow convicts Dorian, Spec, Sikorsky and Yanagi. He is attacked by Yanagi while on a ship and becomes blinded in the process. Revenge Tokyo He's currently in jail and training himself, he gained the ability to hear insanely well after being blinded, but he deafened himself and now his sense of touch is so good he can literally feel the vibrations that sound makes to "hear" and "feel" the world around him to "see". Abilities He fights using metal blades implanted into his joints and controlled by a spring system that is inside his fingers. Doyle is strong and fast enough to defeat a prison guard with a punch immediately after he shot at him. Doyle has high durability: he survived after being shocked with an electric chair, survived after being attack by Retsu Kaioh who used multiple weapons, and he still had strength to fight two thugs. He protected Retsu, staying until the morning, and he lost a lot of blood, but survived. He also has a generator in his heart which boosts his strength. He has a bomb strapped on his chest that detonates upon physical contact, which is also controlled with his nerves. He also has a switch located in his ring finger that makes his arm shoot out with such speed and force that it causes the face of those hit by it to sink into itself almost turning inside out. Doyle is also good in using weapons and different objects. For example, he wore fire-proof clothes and used a bag of mixed wheat flour and gunpowder to destroy the Shinshinkai dojo. He also uses dirty tactics whenever he can like using explosives to win. Techniques *Seiken Gallery Doyle.png|Hector Doyle in the manga. Baki new ova17.jpg|Hector Doyle in the OAD. Doyle render 2018.jpg|Hector Doyle 3rd season render. Doyle 2018 e1 e2.png|Hector Doyle in the third season. Doyle2 2018 e e.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users Category:British characters